Scars, Love, and Chocolate
by Anime-obbsessed
Summary: Anna grew up in the Wammy orphange. Just before Mello left the institute she developed a crush on him. Now, in 2009, she finds him badly wounded in the streets in New York. What will she do when she finds out its the same boy she had a crush on?
1. The Wammy House

"I can't believe it... don't tell me my best friend fell for that weird guy... what was his name again?"

A fourteen year old Anna sat with her best friend, Lisa, at the Wammy orphanage. Lisa had been Anna's best friend ever since Anna arrived here, after her parents had been killed in a fatal incident in a factory explosion when she was only 10 years old.

"Anna? Are you even there?" A few hard taps hit Anna's head, "Hellloo???"

"Wha?" Anna blinked up to see her friend, curious and trying not to burst out laughing.

"What were you doing?" she sat criss cross on the park bench outside, facing Anna.

"Nothing... I was reading" she held up her book, "See?"

"Sure... what's his name anyways?"

"I don't know..." Anna looked at the text of her book.

"Gotcha"

Anna smirked at her giggling friend. She then looked back up at the boy. He seemed to be an outcast; he almost never was hanging out with other kids, unless he was getting into trouble. However, he seemed quite outgoing; he didn't seem shy at all.

"Why don't you just go up and ask him?" Lisa poked Anna's shoulder.

"Oh, no, I couldn't..." Anna was trying her absolute hardest not to blush.

"C'mon... you're nervous, aren't you? I knew you liked him!" Lisa giggled yet again.

Anna punched her giggling friend in the head, "So what if I do? Huh?"

"Then you're as shy as a flippin' three year old... here, I'll go ask him for ya" Lisa got up, then started to head towards the blonde boy.

"No! Lisa! Please!!!" Anna yelled at her friend.

But she was too late; Lisa already had the blonde boy's attention. He looked up at her with annoyed blue eyes. Anna realized she was too late; she tried her hardest to look busy. She poked her nose in her book and tried to look like she was reading, but she was secretly watching them.

She peeked up at them; several kids were heading inside, Lisa waiting for her by where she talked to the blonde dressed in dark jeans and the black shirt... he wasn't there anymore.

"Anna... I'm sorry, but I didn't get a chance to say much" Lisa said, heading back into the hallways.

"Its fine...hold on, what is Roger doing?"

They spied Roger pulling the blonde boy along with him. Oh god, he got in trouble again...

"Mello... and Near, come to my room" He said, pulling the blonde by the arm, a different boy with strange white hair and clothing followed.

Anna watched the door close behind them. She had to see what Roger was going to say to them.

"Anna, you comin'?" Lisa asked.

Anna shook her head 'no' and pointed to the door, Lisa rolled her eyes and left her in the hall. Anna pressed her ear up to the door to hear what Roger was saying.

"What is it Roger?" she heard Mello ask, she had heard his voice before, so she knew what he sounded like.

"L... has died" she heard Roger's deep raspy voice say, he sounded sad.

Who was L? Anna wondered silently, she pondered for a moment, and then held her ear closer to the door. She could swear she heard the click of a puzzle piece for a second.

"Dead! Bu-But how?!" she heard Mello say.

Another puzzle piece clicked into place.

"Do, do you mean that he was killed by Kira?! Is that it?!" she heard hands slamming onto the desk, Mello; most likely, she noticed his emotions often got the better of him.

"Most likely, yes" said Roger.

"He was going to get Kira the death penalty and now... he's dead? Is that what you're telling me?!" Mello said, his voice was angrier and angrier.

"Mello..." said Roger.

"If we don't win the game- if we don't solve the puzzle- we're nothing more than failures" a new voice said, presumably "Near", then she heard the rattle of puzzle pieces being dumped from a box or a holder.

There was a pause, then a slight noise of a puzzle piece being out on the wood of a puzzle holder.

"So, L, between Near and me, who did he...?" Mello began again.

"I'm afraid he hadn't chosen yet, Mello, and now, he's dead, you see" said Roger.

There was another pause. Anna stretched her neck, and then quickly pressed her head up to the door again.

"Mello, Near... how about you work together..."

"Yes, agreed" Near said, clicking another piece into place.

"Impossible, Roger! You know Near and I don't get along. We've always been rivals... _always_." Mello paused, "Listen, Roger... Near will be the one to succeed L. Unlike me, he'll do the job calmly, without emotion, like he solves a puzzle" said Mello.

"I'm leaving! From the institute too!" Mello said, his voice coming closer to the door.

Oh shit... coming closer, that means he's coming out... shit, Anna thought, looking around for a place to hide.

"Mello!!!" Roger yelled after him.

She heard Mello turn around, "Roger, do whatever you want. I'll be 15 in no time, after all" he paused again, she heard him out his hand on the door knob, "I'll live out my own way" he opened the door to smack Anna square in the face.

"What the hell?!" Mello said, shocked.

"I'm sorry... for listening" Anna said, rubbing her face.

"Well... you heard the conversation? Interesting. Who might you be, hold on, you're the girl that one annoying chick was talkin' about, aren't you?" asked Mello.

"I guess"

"I think it was Anna... wasn't it?"

"Yes" Anna blushed.

"I have to go" Mello said, he turned in the hallway, towards the boy's corridors.

"See ya around" Anna said, shocked in the hallway.

**A/N**

**Wells, this is my first attempt at a Death Note fanfic. I was thinking about doing a couple of these, so I might as well start now. Mello is pretty much my favorite character right now in the manga, so be prepared for some mature content in later chapters... yay. **

**I do not own Death Note; all characters belong to its respective owners.**

**If I did own Death Note, Mello and L wouldn't die, so there.**


	2. New York

Later, year 2009

Anna walked down the street to her apartment, grocery bags in her arms. It had been several years ever since she left the Wammy House, but she still thought about it.

Her best friend, Lisa, had been killed by Kira. Lisa had been put on the news once for selling drugs, she had been mixed up with her sister, Lieza, but she still died. Lisa died of a heart attack two days since the broadcast.

She had found out about L, the man who was killed. He was an investigator investigating the Kira case, Mello and Near was supposed to take his place, but Mello refused to work with Near.

Anna never forgot about Mello, she wondered how he had been doing; he left the orphanage to raise himself at such a young age... only at fourteen.

She sighed, and then looked towards the bright city sky. She moved to New York, she thought work would be good there, apartments came cheap, and there were a lot of people.

She glanced around the streets. It had been about a half an hour ever since a strange bang was heard, that made her uneasy. Someone, perhaps a bomber, a terrorist, or a murderer, could be wondering these very streets.

The streets were empty, only the light from the lamps accompanied her. A car passed, she heard the booming of loud music fill the streets as it passed. It was a song she had before on the radio:

"_Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"_

Anna wasn't into rap that much, but she did like this song. She listened to the beat, swaying a little with the music.

The car was far now, she didn't hear the music. She sighed again, and then remembered the boom. She glanced at the streets, then the benches. Nothing. She gave a breath of relief, and then started to walk a little comfortably.

"I can't believe I'm getting so worked up about this..." she muttered, looking in the street light's dim glow for any trace of movement.

She knew how to protect herself; she had courses in high school for self-defense. She was the top of the class; she even gave her teacher a broken leg during the finals. Not to mention a fellow student a bloody nose, another a black eye, and one who pissed her off a rather bad neck injury. But somehow, tonight, she felt vulnerable.

"You are acting like a fool, Anna, realize you are the only one out here" she whispered, holding the groceries a little tighter.

She sat on a nearby bench, trying to calm her nerves. She set the bags beside her and held her head in her hands, taking deep breaths.

"You are such a coward, Anna, get moving" she muttered again, grabbing the bags in her hands.

She froze, dropped the bags, probably breaking the eggs and crushing everything else in them.

She saw a limping figure; by the figure she could tell it was male. His head was held in his hands, his clothes were lit by the dim streetlight, they were completely black, his right hand side was scorched and bleeding, presumably a nasty burn.

Anna stared at the guy, was he okay? Of course not stupid, she thought, he was in the bombing. Oh shit, he was in the bombing.

"Are you... okay?" she asked, walking a little closer to the hunched over figure.

He looked up at her with blue eyes, she froze. Those were the same blue eyes she had seen at Wammy's House... it was Mello. She them recognized his blonde hair, the right side slightly scorched, and his face.

"Oh my god... Mello... what did you get yourself into?" Anna walked closer to him.

"Who the hell are you? How the hell do you know me?" his voice was in pain.

She cared deeply for him, she barely even knew him too. But he didn't remember her, she didn't expect him to.

"Your badly hurt, don't tell me you were in the bomb" Anna didn't answer his questions.

"So what if I was?"

He moaned in pain and hunched over, blood trickled onto the concrete sidewalk. He fell onto the concrete, his face back in his hands.

Anna couldn't believe it, there he was, her childhood crush laying unconscious in front of her.

She had no choice but to help him, help him heal. She went back to her mostly ruined groceries and picked out the still-good things. A pack of gum, a chocolate bar, and two bottles of flavored water were put in her coat pocket.

She picked up Mello's arms and lifted them over her shoulders, lifting his weight off the ground and onto her back.

He wasn't the lightest thing in the world, but Anna didn't care. He was hurt, he needed help, and Anna could help him right now.

Her apartment was only seven blocks away, but they were the shortest blocks of Anna's life to walk.

She glanced at her shoulder, at Mello's face. His face was badly scarred, but she could still see the features she had seen oh so many years ago. His blonde hair was now uneven, his face was a little different, but he was still Mello.

She could then smell the slightest race of chocolate in the air, she paused in her walk. It wasn't the chocolate in her coat pocket, it couldn't be. It was _him._ She then remembered he was often eating a bar of chocolate at the orphanage, he loved chocolate.

She also smelt of leather and smoke. The leather was from his clothes, the smoke was from the bomb.

"What have you gotten yourself into...?" Anna sighed, turning onto the street.

Mello suddenly moved, he moved his arms around Anna's neck, one leather-gloved hand clutching his forearm. He moaned and snuggled into Anna's shoulder blades.

Anna blushed and glanced back. He had to be in pain, but he looked happy too.

**A/N**

**I do not own Death Note; I only own my character Anna.**

**If I **_**did **_**own Death Note, L and Mello wouldn't die. Burn.**


	3. Shower

Anna struggled to obtain her keys to her apartment door from her pocket with an "unconscious" Mello lying on her back. She fumbled with the lock, but then it clicked open after a few minutes of unsuccessful tries.

Her apartment was pretty bland, white plaster walls, a bluish carpet, and a few pictures of peaceful scenery on the walls to keep it looking too ordinary. Her living room connected to her kitchen, and then her small dining room connected to her kitchen. Her bed room was down a hallway, her bathroom across from it.

She gently situated Mello on her couch. Her back blessed her as she stretched out, her spine aching. She then glanced down at Mello; she still couldn't believe that she had, in fact, found him.

It was late, about a half an hour past midnight. She needed a shower despretly; she didn't need to worry about work tomorrow. There was no work tomorrow. Thank god.

She ruffled a hand through her waist-length blonde hair after removing the ponytail as she walked down the hall. Turning into her bedroom, she stripped down into an oversized t-shirt and then she headed into her bathroom.

She glanced at Mello, still same position as she left him.

Her bathroom was an attempt at a sea fashion, just a few small shell decorations on the counter, shell wallpaper, a few pictures on the wall of the sea, and an "under the water" shower curtain. She slipped open the shower curtain and turned the faucet onto hot and let the water warm up. She then took off her t-shirt and stepped into the steamy water.

In the living room, Mello stirred slightly at the sudden noise of the water running. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, and then quickly drew his gun.

"Where the fuck am I?" he muttered to himself.

He looked down at himself; his tattered leather vest and his scorched pants. He then gently felt his face.

"Shit..."

He held his non-burned part of his face in his hands, tapping the shotgun against his temple. He looked towards the hallway, where the noise was coming from.

"That girl... who was she? This is obviously her house... unless I'm delirious or something" he mumbled, resting his chin back on his hand, the gun tapping against his temple again.

Mello tried getting up, the burns hurt terribly. He sat back down, cursing. He tried again, wincing from the sting. He then limped towards the shower, pressing himself up against the wall of the hall to rest after every two steps or so.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Anna was singing quietly to herself while washing her pale skin with her chocolate-scented shower gel.

Mello opened the bathroom door to a chocolate-scented steam filled room. Anna heard a quiet noise and paused washing her body. She rinsed and looked uncertainly from behind her shower curtain.

Mello glanced up at the wet Anna. "What the hell am I doing here?" he asked her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!" She shouted, nearly throwing a bottle of shampoo at him.

"Well, I'm not gonna wait a half an hour to ask you what am I doing at your apartment while your taking a shower!" he said, leaning up against the wall.

"GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

"You afraid I'm gonna see somethin? Maybe you shoulda thought of that when locking the door" he pointed at the clearly unlocked door.

She smirked at him then pointed out the door. "OUT!"

"Oh for god's sake..." Mello walked towards the shower curtain.

"Don't you dare!!!" Anna made a desperate attempt to cover herself.

Mello ripped the shower curtain open, and then raised his eyebrows at her.

"There, now was that so difficult?"

Her eyes were huge, she tried covering herself with her hands, when she had no real result she attempted to grab the shower curtain from him.

"You know... you're really pathetic" he said, trying his hardest to keep his eyes off her body and into her eyes.

"Oh shut up and get the fuck outta my bathroom"

"Why? It smells quite wonderful in here and you're actually quite cute when you're mad... not to mention-"

"At _least_ let me finish my shower" she smirked.

"Fine" he said, closing the shower curtain.

**Rather big amount of swearing in this chapter... hmm... haha I can do whatever I want because it's rated M, hahaha**

**I do not own Death Note.**

**If I **_**did **_**own Death Note, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer**


	4. Wounds

Anna finished washing her hair then rinsed.

"I can't believe you got so worked up over that" Mello said, he had been sitting on the tile floor, savoring the scent of chocolate in the air.

"Can't a woman have her privacy?!" said Anna, turning off the water.

"Well... yeah... but you seemed like it'd be the end of the world or somethin'"

Anna glanced out from the shower curtain, reaching for the burgundy towel. Mello sat on the floor, arms and legs crossed.

She wrapped the towel around her body, and then opened the curtain. She stepped out, the tile cold on her feet. Mello glanced up, and then started to stand up; the burns still ached like hell. He winced.

"We'll have to do something about that, you know" Anna said, walking outside the door.

"Yeah, whatever" Mello said, following.

They walked out into the living room. Anna went to her coat pocket and pulled out the chocolate bar, then threw it to him.

He caught it and gazed at it. He looked up to look at Anna, but she was gone.

"Err... thanks"

Anna had gone to her room already to get pajamas on. She closed the door, making sure to lock it this time, and threw the wet towel on the floor. She opened her dresser to reveal her clothes; she pulled out some baggy comfortable pants and a tight tank top. Anna then put up her wet hair in a clip, some long strands hanging by her face.

She walked back into the bathroom, shuffling through the medicine cabinet. She pulled out gauze, cream for burns, and the pain reliever.

Mello sat on the couch, his legs crossed. He nibbled the corner off the chocolate bar and waited for Anna.

"I need you to take off your vest, Mello" Anna stepped into the living room, and then pulled a chair by the couch.

He smirked at her and then took off his scorched vest, showing a toned chest, a deep burn right across it. His cross necklace fell over it.

Anna didn't expect such a fabulous body; she expected a normal guy's body. Mello's turn out to be a hell of a lot better... maybe it was just her.

She then realized she was lucky enough to be able to touch it, nearly ripping the roll of gauze right in half.

"Anna... you're blushing" Mello's voice ran through her head.

"Wha... yea, hold on, what?!" Anna dropped the gauze in her lap; her hands flew to her face.

"It won't do any good now, your whole face is red" the corner of his mouth slowly turned into a smile.

Anna smirked and squeezed some cream into her hand from the tube. She paused before touching Mello's toned chest.

"Anna... quit pausing, here" He said, gently grabbing Anna's wrist, then making her fingertips touch his hard chest.

Anna's face was entirely red. She melted when she touched his firm torso.

"Do I need to guide where your hand needs to go also?" Mello still hand his strong hand on her small wrist.

"Err... no... I can do it" she gently moved her fingertips across the burn, Mello released his hold on her wrist.

Mello's burn ran deep in his skin, it ran from the top of his abdominal muscles to his forehead. Anna got used to the feel of his skin, but still loving every second of touching it.

After rubbing a good amount of cream into the worst of burn, Anna wrapped two layers of gauze over his chest burns, and then tied the ends into knot on Mello's shoulder.

"There... that should hold you for the night" Anna wrapped the remaining gauze up on the holder, and then sat criss cross on the chair before Mello. "Will you be able to sleep like that?" She asked, putting a tired head on her hand.

"I'll be fine, but you look tired... go to bed or somethin'" Mello answered.

"I don't have to work tomorrow, I'll be fine" Anna yawned.

"Go to sleep" he pointed a finger towards her room.

Anna replied with a smirk, and then pushed the chair in its original place. "Do you need anything? A blanket perhaps, or a pillow, maybe even a shirt?"

"I doubt you have a guy's shirt" Mello began to get comfortable on the couch; Anna shuffled around in her drawers in her room. She found a long-lost huge t-shirt she bought a long time ago, and then she took a pillow away from her bed.

Anna went into the living room and tossed the pillow and t-shirt to Mello. He glanced up at her; she turned the lights off and went into her room.

Mello slipped the t-shirt on over his burns layered in gauze. He then placed the pillow on the arm of the couch. The whole house smelled like chocolate from the shower, and then pillow even did slightly because she had laid on it before after her shower.

Mello snuggled into the pillow, and then drifted off into a lovely sleep.

In her room, Anna struggled to fall asleep. She didn't know why, she was extremely tired. Anna crawled under her blankets and set her head on the feather-pillow.

She blinked up at the white painted ceiling, thinking dreamily of Mello. He was particularly charming. She loved him.

But the thought stared at her in the back of the head:

'_Will he still be here when he heals?"_


	5. New Clothes

Mello awoke in the middle of the night, a nightmare of fire and debris vanished from his mind

Mello awoke in the middle of the night, a nightmare of fire and debris vanished from his mind. He looked around at the strange apartment. "Oh..." he muttered, remembering what happened. He tried to stretch; his burns pricked him with sharp pain. He cursed as he melted into the couch.

Anna awoke from a pleasant dream, blinking up at the plaster ceiling. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed, 8:47 AM. She rolled out of her covers and opened her window; the faint morning sun gleamed in. Her stomach growled. Breakfast time.

She brushed her hair out with her fingertips as she walked to the hallway. She glanced at Mello, who was sound asleep on the couch still, and smiled. She walked into the kitchen, the light tile cold against her feet, and opened the cupboard.

She sat down on the chair by the TV, and turned on the news. Slightly surprised that the news this morning would be about the explosion. It said the cause of the bomb was a male who went by the alias "Mello." The bombing killed most members of the mafia he was in, but there was some rumor that Kira had killed some of the members already, considering the fact that they were dead before the bombing.

"Mello... I suggest you don't go out anytime soon" She spoke, knowing he had been awake.

"They don't have pictures, they don't know my name, I'm fine" He yawned.

"Yeah... I guess. But, you have a nasty burn, and people aren't as stupid as they seem to be nowadays"

"Are they?"

She glanced back at him; he had been staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe, they might be" She spoke.

He shifted on the couch, wincing against the pain of his scar. "Damn" He cursed.

"I see it hurts," Anna spoke, turning back to the TV, "You want me to replace the bandages?"

"Nah... I'll be fine" he replied, taking off the shirt. "I would love some new clothes though"

Anna thought about going out shopping today. "Alright" She agreed.

**Two hours later.**

"Why do I have to be tied to the couch again?" Mello asked, annoyed.

Anna smiled, heading out the door. "Because, I don't trust you not to leave or rent porn on my TV, bye Mello!"

"Hey!! At LEAST give me something to eat! Hey! Get back here dammit!" Mello yelled at the closed door.

He sighed. There go two boredom ideas. Crap. Now... for the handcuffs.

**At the men's department store.**

Anna stood in the department store, looking over the men's clothes. She bought several black and black leather clothes. Of course, if she was going to take care of a very gorgeous man, she was going to make him look sexy.

She placed the clothes on the counter and got out her credit card. She noticed the cashier looking up at her, one eyebrow raised. "Who ya buyin' for?" she asked, her hand reaching for the shiny leather pants.

Anna blinked up to see a bored expression, slightly interested by the clothes. Anna smiled, and then said "Mind your own business"

The cashier smirked, and then continued scanning the clothes. The total came out to be over five hundred dollars. Anna's mouth nearly dropped.

She reluctantly handed over her credit card. She then glanced out the window to see a candy store.

**Back at Anna's apartment.**

Mello tried to occupy himself by staring up at the blank ceiling. He barely could move, couldn't watch television, or just grab something to eat. Damn.

Then he looked at the bright side. He probably would be dead right now if he wasn't found by Anna. His corpse would be found in a puddle of blood in some unknown street. Yeah. This was the bright side?

The door creaked open, Anna walked in, about five paper bags in her arms. "You haven't moved?" she spoke.

"It's not like I can" He glared at her.

Anna placed the bags on the dinning room table, and then went through them. Candy. Clothes. More clothes. A very maxed out credit card. And it was only noon.


	6. Chocolate Peaches

Anna had quite the time untying Mello. At least in her head she did.

"About fuckin' time" He growled, rubbing his wrists.

Anna smirked, "I could have left you on the streets, you ungrateful chocolate-obsessed jerk" She grabbed a chocolate bar from the candy store bag and tossed it to him.

"I can leave anytime I want" Mello spoke, tearing open the wrapper.

"You can't even walk to the door without wincing!" Anna yelled from the bedroom.

"Shut up!"

Anna smiled as she put away her new clothes, then she tossed Mello's new clothing into a different drawer. She then hid the other twenty chocolate bars in a locked drawer. Just in case. She then glanced at the clock, two thirty.

She walked out of her room, running a hand through her hair. She looked over at Mello, who was wincing as he got comfortable on the couch. She grabbed a peach from the kitchen and plopped down next to him. He watched her from the corner of his eye.

"What's up?" He asked.

She sighed at the bad attempt to make conversation. "Mello, what were you doing, hurt on the streets?"

His eyes narrowed. "Nothing"

She snorted. "That's as believable as that chocolate bar introducing itself. No, really, what the hell were you doing?"

He crossed his arms. Wince.

Anna leaned over Mello for the remote. She quickly grabbed it, then her footing on the carpet slipped. She became acquainted to Mello's lap rather quickly.

"Hey, whoa, personal space" He spoke, trying hard not to show that her weight caused him pain.

Anna's face filled with red as she tried to get back up. Soon enough, she was back in her original position, she flipped on a movie. As she put the remote back on the other end table, she noticed the peach sitting there by the lamp. She slowly took a bite as she watched the television screen.

"Ever try chocolate peaches?" Mello suddenly asked. He smiled a bit at his genius conversation.

"What?" Anna asked, she looked at Mello's curiously.

"Chocolate peaches, you know, peaches with chocolate?"

"You're terrible at describing things, Mello, but yeah, I've heard of them" Said Anna, taking another bite of the peach.

"Have you ever tried one?" Mello spoke smoothly.

Anna shook her head, left to right. Within seconds, she felt a warm hand on her face, it pulled her closer. She didn't show any sign of unwillingness as her face was pulled closer to Mello's. Soon, their lips met. Mello's lips parted, the chocolate taste ran in Anna's own parted lips, the peach taste lingered, and so did the chocolate.

They didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but neither of them really _wanted _it to _end_.

The movie's music played in the background, the lights from the city had lit the darkness of the night. Neither of them cared.

A sudden knock on the door caused them to jump. Anna found Mello on top of her, his hand on her waist. She gently slid out from underneath him, only to land clumsily on the floor. She dusted herself off, took a few breaths, and went to the door. She whipped open the door to see who exactly was there.

"There have been reports of a criminal escaping a bombing, miss, have you seen this man?"

A cold, horrible shock ran up Anna's spine when she saw the police officer holding up a mug-shot picture of Mello. She struggled to keep calm, her eyes gazed at the photo. Then she glanced at the officer, who was an older man, brown hair thinning, a rather good start on a pot-belly. "No, officer, I haven't seen him"

"Okay, miss, keep your eyes peeled" The officer spoke, pocketing the photo, "Just remember, he's very dangerous"

"Alright, officer"

With that, Anna shut the door. She locked it. Twice. She turned around, and leaned on the door. She looked at Mello.

"What?" He asked, he ran a finger across the couch pillow.

"You really fucked up" I sighed.

**Oh, god, I'm sorry! It's been literally forever since I updated or did anything! I really appreciate any person who has waited... for months... and put up with my hiatus-ness!**

**Yeah. I still don't own Death Note. Darn. **


End file.
